


Love Will Do What It Does

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Harry Osborn Needs a Hug, M/M, Parksborn Week 2020, Prince Harry Osborn, Prince Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harry is on the run from an arranged marriage. Peter is trying to find his future husband for a king he dislike. When they meet the two don't realize how connected their past is.~Day 5: Arranged Marriage
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Series: Parkborn Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044294
Kudos: 17
Collections: Parksborn Week 2020





	Love Will Do What It Does

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/gifts).



It was a chance meeting years ago when Harry was a child. He had met the boy and fallen for him. Hair that curled and showed like a halo. Brown eyes that reminded him of a puppy. The boy was a dream and now Harry was betrothed to the Prince of the Iron Kingdom and would never be able to marry the other boy. Well based on what everyone told him. Harry decided to run without telling anyone. Better to escape a future marriage than to marry someone he would never love. He believed that love would break any chance of forced marriage.

~

Peter had agreed to marry the prince of the Goblin kingdom. When the Prince was kidnapped, Harley and Peter went out to find him. Harley had been Peter’s knight since they were children. He had been the one to find Peter when he was kidnapped and bring him home risking never seeing his home kingdom again. Not that Harley liked the Goblin Kingdom. The prince though was something else. Once his father was gone then the kingdom would be at peace in Harley’s mind. Maybe then he would see his sister and mother again. 

“You sure you want to find the prince? He might be safer away from his father,” Harley said.

“I have to find him. Since father passed, we have been hearing nothing but calls for war from the Mysterio Kingdom. You know Beck wants me to marry his daughter, Misty, but Peter had never seen the girl. People always talked about Beck not having an heir and maybe they were right and the girl was a myth. Beck wanted to take over his kingdom but Peter wouldn’t have it.

“This journey is dangerous,” his mother had told him.

“I trust our knights. My head of knights would never let anything happen and I trust that no one will notice if I leave. I have been struggling with Father’s death recently. When Uncle Ben died, I disappeared for a bit. People will just assume that I disappeared again to mourn,” Peter said. His mother wasn’t so sure but she trusted her son as he left with his trusted knight, Harley. 

~

Harry had been hiding with one family to the next when he met Peter and Harley. The two said they were venturing to find a lost prince.

“You mean the Prince of the Goblin Kingdom,” Harry said. “Why are two knights of the Iron Kingdom in search of the Prince of the Goblin Kingdom?”

“Harley is from the Goblin Kingdom. He was exiled years ago,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he watched the young man.

“I can help with your quest. I was recently exiled and this land of the exiles is hard to navigate without a friendly face,” Harry said. 

“What shall I call you?” Peter asked.

“Harry.” Peter smiled as he helped him onto his horse. Harry rode with Peter though Harley seemed to dislike the idea. Harry liked Peter a lot. He was sweet and kind. After days of searching, the duo looked annoyed. 

“Why would your prince even marry the prince of the Goblin Kingdom?” Harry asked. Peter looked at Harry surprised.

“It is better than marrying the supposed daughter of the Mysterio Kingdom,” Harley said.

“I thought Quentin Beck could not have an heir,” Harry said.

“He supposedly has a daughter and wants to make peace but the prince will not agree so he lied and made an agreement with the neighboring kingdom of the Goblins so he wouldn’t have to marry the princess,” Peter said. 

“I would just marry who I want to,” Harry said. 

“Some of us don’t have a choice,” Peter said.

“We always have a choice. I left my home because my father beat me every day and told me I would never be loved. I had a chance to leave once and I should have taken it and followed my love,” Harry said. Peter seemed surprised but didn’t say anymore. The two decided to take Harry back with them. The boy was helpful and didn’t deserve to be in exile. They arrived at the castle and entered the castle where Peter’s little sister ran to her. Harry looked surprised. The girl looked like the boy from his dreams meaning Peter had to be the boy. Harry didn’t say anything though as Harley led him away to the knight’s chambers. 

“Has Peter been to the Goblin Kingdom before?” Harry asked.

“As a child, King Norman kidnapped Peter and brought him to the kingdom. I broke him out and we escaped back here. That is why I cannot return to the Goblin Kingdom,” Harley said.

“Norman is ill,” Harry said. Harley seemed surprised. “If he dies his son would become king, but his son doesn’t want the throne. He never wanted it. Norman wants to use his son to take hold of the Iron Kingdom so he can kill the prince. That’s why the prince ran away.”

“Norman said the boy was kidnapped,” Harley said.

“Norman lies,” Harry said. “I helped the prince escape and now I am banned from returning home just like you are banned for helping Peter.”

“I must tell Peter at once,” Harley said before leaving Harry to sit waiting for the knights to return.

~

“I found the Prince,” Harley told Peter. Peter was surprised. They just got back and now Harley was telling him. 

“Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” Peter asked.

“I just found him. The prince is Harry, but he told me some stuff about the king of the Goblin Kingdom that we may use to our advantage,” Harley said before explaining what he found out.

~

Peter found Harry in the ballroom where Harley said he would find him. Harry was looking at the room amazed. 

“Would you like to dance?” Peter asked.

“Oh I couldn’t,” Harry said.

“I insist Harry,” Peter said before grabbing his hand. The two danced as they relaxed into each other. “When I was younger a young boy used to play with me when I was held captive for four months.”

“He sounds brave,” Harry said.

“He was. He stood up to my captor and protected me like a knight. I always wished Harley would have saved us both but the boy wasn’t in the cell that night,” Peter said. 

“Where was he?” Harry asked.

“I never found out. I thought the young boy was killed. Turns out he was the prince and his name was Harold,” Peter said. Harry paused as did Peter.

“You know who I am,” Harry said.

“Harley figured it out,” Peter said. “You are safe here, Harry. Norman won’t hurt you. We made a deal. He is to leave our kingdom alone in exchange we don’t send our armies after his kingdom.” 

“Why keep me safe?” Harry said.

“Because you kept me safe all those years ago,” Peter said. Harry nodded as he hugged Peter who held him close.

“Thank you, Peter,” Harry told him crying. 

“Don’t thank me, my prince,” Peter said as he held the boy tight knowing he needed to protect Harry no matter what. 


End file.
